Lon : Last day of a legend
by noobcoreathens
Summary: The critically acclaimed fan fiction "Lon : The brave knight" finally gets a sequel. Lon, the brave knight that saved London countless times, now on his last adventure. This time around we get to see the last day that Lon drew breath and our heroes tragic death.


A lot of time had passed since Lon and his friends had defeated the #viking&anime threat. Lon had become a legend at this point. All of the british people looked up to him and trained regularly to follow the example he set. A brave person, aye, that he is.

Everything was joyful, the birds were singing, the grass was… uh, doing its thing. It all felt so peaceful. Lon was watching the beautiful city of Britain. He thinks to himself " Tis town sure is awsom, I am so hapy that the vikinges and the anime katana guyss aren't bullying us any longr!". But suddenly, somebody approaches Lon in a hurry. It's the sneaky french man, Jean.

Lon! Things aren't looking très bon down there! A fight has brok-

Lon placed his finger on Jeans mouth. "I go!" said Lon, lifting his great and trusty sword of death.

It was a particularly beautiful day, the sun was bright, not one cloud on the sky (which is fairly rare for Britain), Lon was hoping he could just kick back and relax, not having to deal with anything. He descends from his castle and starts walking on the streets, eager to diffuse the situation. He then realises that he didn't ask Jean about where the fight broke out, so he doesn't know where to go. Before he can make up his mind, he notices 2 heavily armed men fighting each other, causing massive explosions of fire just by swinging their weapons. "Oh, dis muts be teh figt french man ssaid me", Lon thought. As Lon closed in he is able to make out more details about the fighters. They are outsiders. Their armour does not let even a glimpse of their actual physique visible.

One of the warriors, the one clad in black and red armour notices Lon. "Don't approach us, citizen. Neither of us can control the destructive magic of our blows!" he warns Lon. The other warrior attacks the black and red one, the latter barely surviving the blow. "Never take your eyes of your enemy, fool! You are pathetic, just like your mortal parents!" said the man with the black and green armour. Both of them expected Lon to be completely destroyed by the blast produced by their clash. However, once the smoke settles, Lon is still standing there… Both of the annoyingly overpowered warriors look over to our brave hero.

What? How is this possible? You survived his attack?

I srue did!

Just who are you, mortal? My godly green power should have killed you!

I em Lon! I hero of London! I figt thos ho bring harm to homland!

The warrior in black and red armour drops his weapon and falls to his knees. "Lon, oh powerful hero of London, please, help me defeat him! My name is Nanno! He is the evil japanese guy that decimated my homeland!". Lon looked at Nanno and said "ok".Before Nanno could react, Lon approaches the enemy, raising his blade.

You're approaching me? Instead of running away from me, you are coming closer to me?

I cent baet yur fac in withut geting closr!

Oho! Then come as close as you like! But be warned! I, Radio Fredeath, am responsible for defeating entire armies! Nannos people never knew when to break paragraphs, making their texts really hard to read! That's why I took it up to myself to annihilate every last one of them! Well, I mean Nanno did slip away, but here we-

Ok

Radio raises his waraxe, his eyes meet Lons. Both combatants rush towards one another. Lon swings his death sword, Radio responds by trying to block with his axe but Lons sheer power breaks both the weapon and the armour of his enemy, cutting him in half. Radio falls to the ground, his torso next to his legs. "Lon! You did it! You slew the corrupted one!" said Nanno.

Lon turns around and starts walking towards his castle, but then he feels a great surge of magical power behind him. He immediately turns around and sees Nanno surrounded by green energy. "You fool! I am now stronger than ever! And I won't make the same mistake as him! I am going to go full out on you from the start!" shouts Nanno, laughing maniacally. Nannos body breaks and gets rebuild with the support of the green energy. The result is an abomination! A giant blob of flesh, full of tentacles, mouths and eyeballs.

Lon! Due to you helping me achieve this, I offer you the chance to become my faithful servant for an eternity! What is your answer, hero of London!

No.

Fool! You shall die for your insolence!

Nanno swings 13 tentacles against Lon, but Lon is tired and sleepy at this point, so he decides to go full out as well and instantly kills Nanno by using his death sword to cut the aberration in 67 pieces. Lon then decides to go back home to sleep a bit.

That was the last day of Lon, as later on in the day he decided to go to the toilet and died of a heart attack from the struggle. Thus concludes the life of Lon, a simple and brave man that became questionably powerful as his adventures continued.


End file.
